Who knew it was you?
by RachelCB
Summary: When outspoken, rough around the edges American girl Genevieve moves to Japan, she doesn't know what to expect. Her only friend so far is her father's strange friends daughter, Haruhi. When Haruhi promises to show Genie around their city, they have some unexpected visitors. Little did she know that those crazy, incredibly energetic boys would change her life. Adult content!


When I had agreed to meet my friend for lunch, this is not what I expected. Hell, when my dad finally made it big and moved us to Japan, this is not what I expected. The day he told us his invention was finally taking off and we'd be moving from our small town in southern Pennsylvania to a whole new country across the world, I didn't really know what life was going to be like. But this was not what I had in mind.

When the daughter of my dad's strange friend suddenly became my friend, I was excited! Haruhi seemed really sweet and nice despite her father-mother or whatever he was, and she had been helping me learn the culture. So when we decided to go get some lunch on a day when we had been exploring our city, I was expecting a normal day. We had sat down and began to eat ramen that wasn't out of a bag, when I heard my friends name being yelled out across the small cafe, and the sight that awaited us was the biggest surprise of them all.

"HARUHI! THIS IS JUST SO CUTE!" The tall, blonde, beautiful mans voice was so loud to my ears that I almost spit my ramen out. "Eating ramen in a little cafe with a little friend! Why couldn't I be so lucky as to join you?!"

"Tamaki, I told you. This is lunch with my new friend. She's new in town and I wanted to show her around without everyone else breathing down her neck!" Haruhi had stopped eating and was looking to the rest of the group outside the window of the cafe. Damn, what a good looking bunch.

From where I was seated I could most easily make out the two tallest boys, both had dark hair but one was wearing glasses and furiously jotting down notes on a pad whereas the other was just sort of standing there. Next I stumbled across the twins, both with firey hair and crossed arms. Lastly, as he was at the hips of the tall stoic man standing behind him, was the cutest little boy with light blond hair and big eyes. I followed his gaze to the line of freshly made cakes on display. "Are these all your friends Haruhi?" If this is what all of the boys are like in Japan.. Good god I'm screwed.

"Friends?!" Tamaki threw his hands in the air before pointing both index fingers at his own chest, "I am Daddy, that is Mommy" Glasses boy.. "And the rest of the group are all of our wonderful children. But Haruhi is my beautiful daughter! We are not mere friends but family!" The smile on his face was the polar opposite of the chill I saw running through Haruhi.

"We talked about this Tamaki.. Not in public.." I heard Haruhi grumble under her breath.

I knew of some kinky sex groups back in the states but those were usually left to the cities. How strange that they talked about it so openly here, good for them! "Haruhi if he was my daddy too I'd have no problem doing what you guys do." I winked at my friend until the look of pure horror crossed over her face.

"No, it's not like that.. He didn't mean.." I tried not to laugh at her embarrassment but it was impossible. I turned my attention to the beet red boy who started the whole conversation.

"So, it's Tamaki, right? I'm Genevieve, but you can call me Genie. Are you going to invite Mommy and your children inside? Your little brother is really eyeing up the cakes over there." Haruhi began to protest but the incredibly energetic and beautiful blonde had already invited everyone in.

"He's Hikaru." Left. "He's Kaoru." Right. "We're the Hitachiin twins!" They gave me a devilish smile and I couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my cheeks fast enough.

"I am Ootori Kyoya." I watched as he adjusted his glasses further up on his nose. "The other two are Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitskuni."

"But you can call me Honey and him Mori!" The little blonde boy stepped forward, pink bunny under his arm, and gave me a big toothy smile with bright wide eyes. Look at how adorable he is! So optimistic, it's refreshing.

"Well, everyone, you can call me Genie. We will be in school together, so you'll be seeing a lot of me come fall!" I did my best to be though it is not my strong suit by any means. I know how things are done in the states but Japan was a whole different ball game… I definitely do not want to end up cursing anyones grandmother or anything by mistake.

They all gave me smiles, which was great and all but Haruhi had already planned a full day that didn't include a large group of stalker men trailing behind. They were going to go look at shops, stop at the community market, and go for a stroll down town. "So… What do we do now?"

Haruhi returned her question with a nervous smile and scratched the back of her head as if to say "Bitch, I don't know. I can't plan anything with these fools." At least that's what I took it as. What she actually responded with was, "I guess we can all walk downtown together and point out a few shops for you to see Genie."

Sounded good to me! I mean, who wouldn't want to spend a day with beautiful men like these guys? Just like that we were off doing the best we could to stick together in a very crowded downtown on a hot summer Saturday afternoon. Haruhi and I snuck away a few times and were able to actually talk. She explained how they all met through the Host Club at school and that deep down they weren't so bad. She promised that with time I would get to see the real sides of them. I sure as hell hoped to see every side of every single one of them. Except maybe the little one, I'm not into children like that.

As the day winded down and my feet felt like they were bleeding, we stopped to buy some food. As Haruhi had promised I got to see these sexy men act incredibly ridiculous all day, but they were all pretty cool. Even Haruhi's 'daddy' wasn't too bad. While we sat and ate at a restaurant that I never in a million years thought I could ever afford, the backstreet boys began talking about a match happening tomorrow. While I was internally panicking over the prices of the food, I heard the small one say my name.

"Genie, would you like to come to the match tomorrow?" I had no clue what he was talking about, but I knew whatever they had planned was better than my plans to watch trashy American tv for the night, so I agreed. His cute face lit up and I couldn't help but feel happy that this boy was so excited that I was going. Screw my dad who once told me I scared little kids, look at me now!

Once we had finished eating and my food baby was settling in, daddy Tamaki pulled out his phone and within 2 minutes a limo pulled up outside of the restaurant. I put a mental note in my head to ask my dad to buy me a limo when he got the chance. We all got up and I hoped they had paid the check, seeing as everyone just walked straight to the car. I sat in between Honey and Kyoya, and I inwardly cursed myself as I felt my eyes get heavy. I looked over at 'Mommy' and watched him scribble away in his notebook for a moment before I decided to lay my head on Honey instead of him. I felt the little boy laugh as I yawned with my face snuggled on his shoulder, which caused me to laugh too. 


End file.
